1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dome camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-205307 discloses a monitoring camera system including a dome cover and a camera body. The monitoring camera system includes the dome cover which has a shape of a partial sphere formed by a segment of a sphere split into two or more segments, the camera body which images a subject, and a tilt mechanism which rotates the camera body. The monitoring camera system having this structure is capable of imaging a subject located above a horizontal plane.